Loopholes through Wormholes
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Jack discovers a bit of a loophole that might work in his favor. Detailed summary inside. Rated T.


Loopholes through Wormholes

Summary: Jack is reading the regulations one day and discovers something that he hadn't thought of before and was quite eager to try it out. No specific spoilers except for maybe that infamous Zatarc incident. One-shot.

A/N: I can't believe no body has thought of this one before. I own nothing but this story.

Colonel Jack O'Neill could be known as a man of many moods. Most of the time, his mood was rather laid back or sarcastic. But today, Jack O'Neill was grinning ear to ear. At least on the inside, on the outside was his usual laid back, don't have a care in the world look. He went into the locker room like he usually did during a mission. He changed into his gear and pulled out a small dog eared copy of the Air Force regulations (I don't know if the Air Force has small paperback versions but let's say for the sake of the story that they do.) Jack flipped open to the page he had folded in and read it carefully, line for line. He grinned like an idiot then quickly slipped his 'mask' back on. He placed the book back in his locker and closed it. He retrieved his weapon from the armory and went to the gateroom where the rest of his team was gathered. He vaguely remembered the name of the planet PX4 something or whatever. He stood next to Major Carter and removed his baseball cap from his pocket. General Hammond came over the PA and issued his usual farewells to them. Jack gave him a small two fingered salute and turned back to his team. "Okay, campers! Let's move out." Daniel and Teal'c were the first ones through followed by Carter and Jack.

The planet was a lush green forested place. Jack sniffed the air. It smelled good, not delicious good but rather pleasant good. He looked around before giving out his orders. "Teal'c, you and Daniel go check out the ruins. Me and Carter will stay and make camp." Teal'c nodded in his usual stoic way and walked off, Daniel already ahead of him. Carter moved ahead of Jack, unclipping her backpack and moving over to FRED. She and Jack unpacked the gear quietly, Jack occasionally slipping in a sly comment or two. After an hour, the camp was set and Jack was working on a campfire. He quietly stoked the fire when a voice from a certain blonde haired astrophysicist spoke up. "Sir?" "Hmm?" "You're rather quiet today. Anything wrong, sir?" Jack quietly stoked the fire alittle more before looking up at her and inwardly smiled. She had stripped off her vest and upper jacket, leaving her clad in a short black T shirt. "No. Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." "Okay, sir." "Carter." "Yes, sir?" Jack put the stick down. "Would it kill you not to call me sir just one time?" Carter smiled softly then glanced skyward. "Just afraid that I'd get struck by lightening. Sir." Jack chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Carter. I'll have you trained yet." Carter smiled again. "Looking forward to it. Sir." Jack then took off his outer jacket and set it next to him. "Hey, Carter?" "Sir." "Wanna have a seat? We've both been working really hard." Jack could tell she was thinking about it. "Umm, I guess so, sir." Jack slapped his knee. "That a girl, Carter." Carter sat down next to him on the log, pushing his coat out of the way.

Jack glanced up at the darkening sky. "Should be a lot of stars tonight." Carter nodded as she sipped at a cup of coffee. Jack inhaled, held it then exhaled quietly. "Carter?" "Yes, sir?" "I wanna ask you a hypothetical question." Carter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Of course sir." "The Air Force has rules and regulations that apply to all of their officers, Airmen and Generals, correct?" Carter nodded, Jack continued. "And these have to be upheld no matter where they go like say, Japan or Australia. Again, correct?" "Yes, sir." Jack nodded. "That's what I figured. Which brings me to my next point."

And with that, Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, grabbed Major Samantha Carter by the back of her head and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Carter was caught off guard at first but as the kiss continued, her somewhat frantic groans subsided. Her eyes slowly closed and she started to kiss back. Jack pulled back from her, his hands coming around to cup her face. Carter blushed profusely. 'That suits you.' Jack thought. Carter licked her lips. "Sir?" "Hmm?" "The regulations" "Apply to all members of the Air Force." "Yes and sir, we" "That are on Earth." Jack simply stated. Carter blinked. "How did" "I was going through the rules and regulations because Hammond thought it might be a good idea if I brushed up on my manners if any high ranking generals dropped in. I read the whole section covering this. No where did it say that any officer that WASN'T on Earth couldn't have a relationship." Carter blinked again, the full force of the Colonel's statement was sinking in. He was right. "But sir, we can't pursue this once we're back on Earth." "Carter, you do realize that we go offworld almost every day. Don't you?" "Sir, what if we become compromised, like the Zatarc incident?" Jack's brow furrowed. "I thought we weren't going to mention that again." "Sorry, sir. But you see my point. Don't you?" Jack nodded. "Yeah. Let's think about that tomorrow." He kissed her again. Carter pushed him back. "Sir, what if Daniel and Teal'c come back and find us like this?" Jack chewed on his lip. "Good point." Jack scooped up Carter into his arms and carried her to his tent. "I think we'll be okay, if those ruins are half as interesting as Daniel was blabbering about then we've got a couple of hours."

Daniel Jackson sighed as he watched from a distance as Jack and Carter entered what would now be 'their' tent and closed the flap. "Had to happen sometime. I'm kinda glad it happened sooner rather than later." Teal'c, who had been standing stoically beside him, nodded. "Indeed, DanielJackson." Teal'c shifted his staff weapon. "DanielJackson. There is another matter also." Daniel sighed. "Yes, I know." Daniel said as he flipped a page in the notebook that he had taken notes about the ruins on the planet with. He scribbled on the fresh page 'I owe Teal'c $20 when we return to Earth.' Daniel snapped the notebook closed. "For how long do you think they will be, DanielJackson?" Daniel sighed. "I'm starting to think we should have pitched our own tent. Far away from them." Teal'c nodded as 'noises' started drifting over to them. "Indeed." Daniel shifted his feet, glanced at his watch then back at the tent. "Wanna bet how long it takes?" Daniel said out of the corner of his mouth. Teal'c slowly turned to face him, looked at him for a full minute then walked away. Daniel rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, Teal'c!"

FIN


End file.
